


Gotas de agua sobre mi piel.

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>es la 5 temporada.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gotas de agua sobre mi piel.

**Author's Note:**

> es la 5 temporada.

La guerra ha acabado, Lucifer, ha sido vencido, gracias a la ayuda de Castiel, (Sólo un ángel Puede matar a un Lucifer). Todo ha acabado, Debería sentirme feliz, pero estoy vacío por dentro, soy Incapaz de sentir nada.

Sam ha decido quedarse algunos días con Bobby, mientras estoy solo en una habitación de un motel, (quiero estar solo). No sé dónde está Castiel, (no me importa). No contestado a sus llamadas múltiples, ni visto sus mensajes. Sí, lo he estado evitando, (a veces sueño, que estoy de vuelta en el futuro de 2014, puedo ver un colgado Castiel, apenado, perdido, sin esperanza, todo por la culpa de mi Futuro yo

Ha nadie le he contado lo que me sucedió en el futuro, una nadie le he contado que me acosté con Castiel, que me deje seducir por su tristeza por su desesperanza en aquella habitación, sobre aquella triste colchoneta.

Cass que quiero evitar, se convierta en el Castiel de futuro, y la única forma que conozco alejarme de él. El peor crimen lo cometí contra Castiel, le convencí haciendo perdiera su Fe, haciendo que se revelará contra los suyos, logre que sintiera, pero la ironía es que ya no puedo sentir. Puede que se perdone o que me odie, pero lo hago por su bien.

 

*******

El agua de la ducha caliente, (casi hirviendo), quiero que el agua borre todo lo malo que hay en mi. Ojala hubiese caído bajo el poder del Jinete del Hambre, y poder libremente llorar, hasta que queden mis ojos rojos e hinchados, hasta Llorar todo un Río, llorar hasta quedar completamente deshidratado, y finalmente caer muerto, pero las lágrimas son Incapaces de salir.

_ ¿Cómo te has atrevido a no contestar mis llamadas, ni leer mis mensajes, cuando te llamo?. ¿Tanto me odias, que no soy mecedor de un minuto de tu tiempo?. No soy un perro que le das una patada, y con gesto lastimero vuelve junto a tus pies, para peguen otra vez. No soy un mueble viejo que tiras al vertedero, pues ya no lo utilizas.- ¿ Castiel Empezó llorar, pero su voz no Perdió nitidez.

Castiel está frente a mí, veo que sus lágrimas caen Libremente, Castiel, no se avergüenza de sus lágrimas. Quisiera contarle que no es verdad lo que acaba decir, que me importa, pero de mi boca no sale ni una sola sílaba, es Incapaz de hablar.

_ O quizás, me evitas, porque eres un cobarde que no te atreves a hacer frente a tus sentimientos hacia mí, ¡un hombre, un ángel!, que te has enamorado de mí. Por eso me tratas como un juguete que se ha roto, y botas a la basura! Dime si estoy en lo cierto!

No, lo estás, te he evitado, pues no quiero destruirte, no quiero que te conviertas en mí, que dejes de sentir, no quiero pierdas y cambies, quiero que seas feliz, lejos de mí. (Pero ésas palabras no salen de mi boca, desaparecen y mueren, pues me he dado cuenta del terrible error que cometí, alejarlo de mí, sin ninguna explicación, pero ¿qué le digo, que me Acosté con él, que por las y por las noches sueño con esa noche?).

Las gotas de agua Aún no secado, no tengo frío.

_ ¡contesta!

Me gustaría responder con un sarcasmo, contestaré con una referencia de una película que no ha visto, pero ¡No puedo!, Pues soy un incapaz de enfrentarme él, veo sus ojos llorosos, su voz tiembla, todo por mi culpa, pero De Repente desaparece.

¡No, no puedo dejar que se vaya, con una impresión equivocada, no quiero que me Odie, tengo que hacer algo, ¡ya!, ¡Quiero que vuelva!.

CASSSSSSSSS!

Grito tu nombre, cierro los ojos, pues quiero evitar que las lágrimas salga, pero siento que vuelves, y me abrazas fuertemente, tus manos buscan el lugar donde pertenecen, gotas de agua sobre mi piel, tus lágrimas y del agua de la ducha, se confunde, se mezclan en mi cuello, finalmente recorre mi cuello con tu lengua, y te bebes las gotas de agua sobre mi piel. Mientras tus manos reclaman su reino, sobre tu marca, Mientras haces la toalla caiga al suelo y quedo completamente desnudo, a tu merced, Debería sentirme desnudo, vació, pero en tus brazos, me haces sentir, que estoy a salvo, tus besos me devuelven la vida, tus labios saben agua y sal, (el agua y la sal de tus lágrimas). Me he dado cuenta de que te amo, aunque no te lo diga !gracias!

¡Me haces sentir!


End file.
